Mantengamos la relación profesional
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: [TextingAU] Manuel González es el escritor de un Best Seller y por culpa de una urgencia termina contratando a Martín Hernández como el editor para su próxima novela, lo cuál descubrirá, es un enorme error. En resumen: Martín es cero profesional y Manuel se termina enganchando en todas las conversaciones (y de paso de él).


Domingo 03.06.20xx.

(18:44) Buenas tardes. Lamento molestarte un domingo a esta hora, pero es urgente. Una ex compañera mía te recomendó y quería saber si estarías interesado en trabajar conmigo.

.

(18:44) Soy Manuel González.

.

(19:03) es domingo

.

(19:05) Ya sé.

(19:05) Por eso me disculpé.

.

(19:12) quien sos

.

(19:13) Manuel González.

.

(19:16) ?

.

(19:17) ¿No me conoces?

.

(19:24) no

(19:24) que queres

.

(19:26) Soy escritor. El martes tengo una reunión con Ocholibros Editorial y voy a firmar un contrato para sacar otro libro. Necesito un editor, porque si no me van a asignar uno ellos y encima lo tengo que pagar.

.

(19:33) a mi tambien me tenes que pagar

.

(19:35) ¡Sí, ya sé!

(19:35) Me refería a que un editor de la misma editorial va a defender los intereses de ellos, no los míos.

.

(19:40) yo tengo que estar en esa reunión

(19:41) ?

.

(19:46) No, no hace falta. Podemos manejarnos por mails.

.

(20:24) ok

.

(20:26) ¿Eso es un sí?

.

(20:29) se

.

Martes 05.06.20xx.

(14:03) Acabo de salir de la reunión. Les dejé tu celular para que se contacten contigo, pero la mayoría pasará por mí, así que no te molestarán. Me dieron cinco meses para escribir la novela.

.

(14:06) pasamelo todo al mail

(14:06) la ficha del libro, lo datos de la editorial etc

(14:06) tinchoelmascapo .ar

.

(14:09) Me estai webeando que ese es tu mail profesional.

.

(14:13) te voy a cobrar el doble por cuestionar mi profesionalidad

.

(14:15) Discúlpame por cuestionar tu profesionalidad pero erí un editor que ni siquiera usa mayúsculas.

(14:15) No da una buena imagen.

.

(14:18) me sobra buena imagen

(14:18) preguntale a tu vieja

(14:18) pasame la ficha de lo que vas a escribir al mail y despes lo miro

.

(14:19) ...

(14:19) Creo que cometí un terrible error.

.

(14:22) yo soy el error?

.

(14:25) Sí.

.

(14:34) :)

.

Miércoles 06.06.20xx.

(00:39) AH

(00:39) vos sos el manuel gonzalez ese del best seller

(00:39) el de el policial de la cosa de cristal

.

(00:41) Sí.

(00:41) Mi libro se llama Carrusel de cristal.

.

(00:44) sisi mi hermano lo estaba leyendo

(00:44) yo tenia ganas de leerlo porque policial + poema sonaba original

(00:44) pero a el le parecio una cagada

.

(00:47) Gracias por la crítica constructiva.

.

(00:48) solo no vuelvas a escribir un libro asi

(00:48) aunque no sea denso y este buenisimo porque hacer la misma idea dos veces es re embole para vos y para mi

.

(00:50) Weón, si ni lo leíste.

.

(00:51) no ya se pero el publico si

(00:51) bah es mi opinión

.

(00:53) Tu opinión no me gusta.

(00:53) Da igual. ¿Leíste la ficha que te mandé, TinchoElMásCapo?

.

(00:55) chupala

(00:55) y si lo lei

(00:55) la ficha no me dice mucho

(00:55) empeza a escribir algo y dpues mandamelo para poder opinar

(00:56) ah y te mande un mail con el precio completo de los cinco meses de contrato que vamos a estar trabajando y que puede variar depende lo largo y el trabajo que haga

(00:56) pero lo podes pagar en cuotas

(01:11) siempre clavan el visto cuando hablo de precios

(01:11) ue falta de respeto che

.

Jueves 07.06.20xx.

(03:51) manu

(03:52) manuu

(03:53) jodeme que estas durmiendo

(03:55) manu despertate

(03:56) mira que te llamo

(03:57) mentira no te voy a llamar porque eso no seria profesional

(03:59) pero despertate

(04:00) m

(04:01) a

(04:01) n

(04:01) u

(04:04) señor golzalez

(04:04) gonzalez*

(04:12) bueno no te vas a despertar ya entendí

(04:12) TERMINE TU LIBRO

(04:12) retiro todo lo dicho que dije que dijo mi hermano

(04:13) tengo dos millones de cosas para destacar desde lector y desde editor pero lo lei tan rapido que me duele el cerebro

(04:14) ponete a escribir el nuevo libro

(04:14) que quiero leer mas de vos

(04:21) onda escribiste un solo libro y se convirtio entre los mas leidos de latinoamerica ahre como hiciste eso

(04:21) ni tu vieja te conocia

(04:21) internet tampoco no dice nada de vos y me re jode

(04:26) sos de esos autores misteriosos que la gente crea mitos de que tus papas te abandonaron en un circo y a los diez años ya habías debutado y eras alcoholico y master en póker y de alguna manera saliste adelante con tu vida?

(04:27) porque re pinta

(04:32) bueno te dejo de spammear y me voy a dormir

(04:38) pero ponete a escribir o te voy a buscar a tu casa me entendiste

.

Jueves 07.06.20xx.

(11:05) Qué chucha Martín.

.

(12:56) qu

.

(13:10) ...

(13:10) ¿Te leíste mi libro en menos de dos días?

.

(13:11) se

.

(13:14) ¿Y te gustó?

.

(13:17) no, te mande mil mensajes a las cuatro de la mañana siendo sarcástico

.

(13:18) Ya po weón no te pongai sarcástico ahora.

.

(13:19) entonces que mierda preguntas

.

(13:20) Weá mía po!

.

(13:21) te comiste unsigno de puntuacion :)

.

(13:22) TU NUNCA USAI SIGNOS DE PUNTUACIÓN.

(13:22) Erís un conchetumare.

.

(13:24) me caes bien

.

(13:25) Ándate a la chucha.

.

(13:26) jaj

.

Viernes 08.06.20xx.

(11:05) aracnido pulmonado, de pedipalpos prensiles, cuya cola termina en una uña venenosa

.

(11:12) ?

.

(11:13) no te ortives y ayudame

.

(11:15) ¿Estai haciendo un crucigrama?

.

(11:16) si

.

(11:16) Ehh...

(11:17) ¿Escorpión?

.

(11:17) no

(11:17) siete letras

(11:17) termina en n

.

(11:18) Ni idea weón.

.

(11:19) AH YA SE

(11:19) alacran

.

Domingo 10.06.20xx.

(21:47) Oye.

.

(21:48) hola buen dia gracias por trabajar conmigo como estuvo tu dia etc

(21:48) no?

.

(21:49) No.

(21:49) Ni siquiera es de día, en tal caso sería buenas noches.

(21:49) No es el punto, no vine a eso.

.

(21:52) a que viniste entonces

(21:52) ademas de a demostrar tu falta de educacion

.

(21:55) ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que erís desesperante?

.

(21:57) nop creo que no

.

(21:58) Bueno, ahora lo sabí.

.

(21:59) viniste a decirme algo o a insultarme

.

(22:00) ¿No puedo hacer los dos?

(22:00) Qué lástima.

.

(22:02) estas re gracioso hoy

(22:02) no sabes como me cago de la risa en mi casa

.

(22:04) Me alegro.

.

(22:05) la puta que te pario

(22:05) a que venias

.

(22:07) Ah, sí.

(22:07) Te mandé un mail con el bosquejo del inicio. Son tres hojas nomás pero algo es algo, para empezar. No sé si alargarlo o dejarlo como un prólogo...

.

(22:09) ahora despues de comer lo leo

(22:09) y no importa si es un bosquejo prologo o capitulo o lo que mierda sea ponete a escribir que los cinco meses se pasan volando

.

(22:11) Ya sé.

.

Domingo 10.06.20xx.

(23:34) lo que escribiste es una cagada

.

(23:36) ¿Discúlpame?

.

(23:37) no te disculpo un carajo

(23:38) sos el autor de carrusel de cristal

(23:38) y me venis con un choclo de principio

.

(23:39) ¿En español, por favor?

.

(23:44) vos sos un autor reconocido que hizo un best seller

(23:44) la gente te va a comprar tu segundo libro por reconocimiento mas que por interes

(23:44) porque tu nombre les suena

(23:44) la mayoría seguro que ni leyo tu primer libro

(23:45) entonces te tenes que proponer dos objetivos

(23:45) enganchar al lector que no te conoce desde el primer momento

(23:45) y cerrarle el orto a los que dicen que carrusel de cristal es un bodrio pesado

(23:46) y en estas tres hojas acabas de hacer lo contrario a esas dos reglas fundamentales

.

(23:47) O sea...

(23:47) ¿No te gustó? ¿O es muy denso?

(23:48) ¿Eso dices?

.

(23:49) digo que si no adoro de antemano tu escritura ni te conozco no pasaría de la segunda hoja

(23:49) ojo que no estoy diciendo que lo que hiciste esta mal

(23:49) lo podes poner después

(23:50) pero si yo no trabajara con vos y lo tuyo fuera un manuscrito de editorial

(23:50) ya lo hubiera rechazado

.

(23:51) Erís super directo.

.

(23:52) sorry pero asi funciono

(23:52) si te gusta bien y sino jodete

.

(23:53) No me siento cómodo.

(23:53) A uno le gusta recibir críticas constructivas con halagos y sugerencias.

(23:54) Pero tampoco me disgusta que seas sincero.

(23:54) Gracias.

.

(23:58) estoy haciendo mi trabajo

(23:58) mandame otro mail ni bien lo corrijas o lo reescribas

.

(23:59) Ok.

.

Martes 12.06.20xx.

(14:10) Oye

(14:10) Buenos días.

(14:10) Weón.

.

(14:16) que necesidad de insultarme

.

(14:19) ¡Cuál es tu necesidad de hacerme decirte buenos días!

.

(14:22) si yo no te dije nada

.

(14:26) No, el otro día.

(14:26) Y tú ni siquiera me devuelves el saludo.

(14:26) Eres molesto porque puedes nomás.

.

(14:30) jaja si

(14:30) buenos dias

(14:30) que querias?

.

(14:33) El otro día me quedé con la duda.

(14:33) Aunque no tenga nada que ver.

(14:33) Erís argentino, ¿Cierto?

.

(14:37) se

(14:37) a los 21 vine a chile porque pegue laburo en una editorial

(14:37) dpues me pudri y empece a hacer freelance

.

(14:42) Ah, tiene sentido.

(14:55) Oye, otra consulta random.

(14:55) Se me hace que tú debes saber algo.

.

(14:56) algo de que?

(14:56) se mucho de todo

.

(14:58) ...

.

(14:59) era un chiste

(14:59) que querias

(14:59) ?

.

(15:22) ¿Tení auto?

.

(15:24) depende

(15:24) si es para hacerte un favor

(15:24) no tengo

(15:24) pero si es para hablar de lo hermoso que es mi bebe

(15:24) entonces si

.

(15:27) ¡No es para pedirte un favor!

(15:27) Aweonao.

(15:27) Qué me andai tomando por interesado.

.

(15:29) es un chevy rojo que te enamora a primera vista

(15:29) porque es un chevy

(15:29) y porque es rojo

.

(15:32) Yo si me comprara uno sería algo más discreto.

.

(15:32) para que te vas a comprar un auto y no lucirlo ahre

.

(15:33) Ay, no sé.

(15:33) ¿Para transportarme?

(15:33) Mira las preguntas weonas que hací.

.

(15:35) POR QUE TENDRIAS UN AUTO Y NO SERIA ROJO

.

(15:35) seguro sos de esos cuarentones que se compran un auto nuevo y gris re incomodo pero barato

(15:35) esos que se te rompen y los tiras a la basura porque son tan poronga que ni las piezas para arreglarlo conseguis

.

(15:38) ¡No te metai con mi auto gris!

(15:38) Ni lo tengo y ya me lo andai insultando.

(15:38) Y pensar que yo te iba a pedir un consejo.

(15:38) Ahora por eso te podí ir a la mierda.

.

(15:46) [Foto adjuntada]

.

(15:47) ¡No me mandís fotos de tu Chevy!

.

(15:49) admiti que es la cosa mas linda que viste en tu vida

.

(15:53) ¡Ese no es el punto!

(15:53) Y otra cosa más.

(15:53) No ibai en serio con lo de cuarentón, ¿cierto?

.

(15:57) cauntos años tenes

.

(15:59) Qué weá te importa.

(15:59) Seguro menos que tú.

.

(16:01) tengo 24

.

(16:01) No me weí'.

.

(16:06) en serio

(16:06) vos

.

(16:08) Escribes como si tuvieras doce.

.

(16:08) como rompes las bolas con como re carajoescribo

.

(16:08) ...

.

(16:08) no siquiera respondiste mi pregunta

.

(16:11) Tengo veinticinco.

.

(16:16) posta

(16:16) ?

.

(16:18) ¿Te estai burlando de mí?

.

(16:19) hace rato

(16:19) pero posta pensé que tenias como cuarenta

(16:19) re loco

.

(16:21) ¿Por qué hablamos de autos y de nuestra vida personal?

(16:21) Mantengamos esta relación de manera profesional.

.

(16:24) vos empezaste hablando de autos

(16:24) pero tenes razon

(16:24) corregiste el principio?

(16:30) que me clavas el visto la concha de tu madre

(16:37) manuel

(16:56) forro

.

Sábado 23.06.20xx.

(00:14) novas a llegar

(00:16) ?

.

(00:19) No me digai que estas curao otra vez.

.

(00:26) fue una sola vez la concha de tu madr

(00:26) no vas a llegar con la fecha límite

.

(00:27) Si faltan cinco meses.

(00:27) Weón exagerado.

.

(00:28) cuatro meses

(00:28) y tenes nada

(00:28) ponete las pilas

(00:29) te mostre fotos de mi perra?

.

(00:31) Qué.

.

(00:31) [Foto adjuntada]

.

(00:34) Ah, era literal.

.

(00:35) si, que pensabas?

(00:35) jajaja

.

(00:37) Parece una alfombra.

.

(00:39) decimelo en la cara y te cago a bifes

.

(00:41) Alfombra en el buen sentido.

(00:42) Como una weá que te gustaría abrazar cuando te metes en la cama en invierno.

.

(00:43) suena a que te vas a la cama solo seguido

.

(00:46) Puta que erí weón.

.

(00:46) no lo negaste

(00:46) :)

.

(00:47) Nah que ver.

(00:47) No proyectes tu vida triste en la mía para sentirte mejor.

.

(00:48) no se de que hablas si las minitas se vuelven locas por dormir conmigo

.

(00:48) Ah, sí, seguro.

.

(00:49) posta

.

(00:50) Uff.

.

(00:54) [Foto adjuntada]

.

(00:55) ?

.

(00:56) quien no querria acostarse conmigo

.

(00:57) ¿Ese erí tú?

.

(00:59) ;)

.

(01:01) No weí. Ni cagando tení 24.

.

(01:03) jajajj no me crees?

.

(01:06) No sé, parecí de dieciocho años.

.

(01:08) son buenos genes

.

(01:09) Erís desagradable.

.

(01:10) jaj por queee

.

(01:12) ¿Por qué me estás mostrando fotos de tu perra y tuyas?

(01:12) Es la una de la mañana. Ándate a dormir.

.

(01:13) andate a escribir

(01:13) y se llama Betuna

.

(01:15) Increíble, creí que tenías las mayúsculas rotas.

.

(01:16) tu culo esta roto

.

(01:17) ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

.

(01:19) se llama interaccion social

(01:19) no estas muy acostumbrado no

.

(01:24) Me refería a toda la conversación.

(01:24) Ya te dije, mantengamos esta relación de la manera más profesional posible.

.

(01:24) andate a escribir

.

(01:29) Ok.


End file.
